Various pieces of computer equipment such as servers and tape drives are often mounted in racks, sometimes referred to as rack consoles. Each rack includes a frame that defines an interior volume. The electronic components are mounted in the interior volume by affixing them to the frame.
Data processed or generated by computers is often stored on magnetic tapes or other memory devices. Tapes are available in various dimensions. Tapes containing data may be reused or may be archived, depending on the needs of the user. Often the needs of the user make it desirable to have on hand a plurality of tapes. At the same time, the needs of the user may make it desirable to transport batches of tapes to or from the vicinity of the tape drive, such as when it is desired to archive a batch of tapes.